


Prank wars

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, mainly cause I'm lazy, prankwars, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Mark really regrets he ever started pranking certain Sean William McLoughlin...





	

  To be quite honest Mark regrets he started the prank war between him and Jack. At first it was funny - he made a fake cake with a sponge, spent hours on decorating it so it looked edible and then almost broke his ribs as he was trying not to laugh when Jack was trying to cut himself a piece. A week later, he was trying to get into his trousers. After the breakdown he had - he couldn't have gained so much weight, could he??? - Jack graciously told him he bought a pair that was two sizes smaller than his usual and swapped them.

  "You're a fucking dick!" Mark yelled at him, only for Jack to laugh at him, carrying on with his day.

  A few pranks later, Mark thought of something downright evil. They were having a movie night, both of them sitting at the couch, enjoying some shitty horror movie that was so bad it was funny when Jack pecked Mark's cheek, going to the kitchen for another bowl of popcorn. And that was when Mark pulled out the specially bought pasteurized eggs, cracking it open, seperating it quickly, throwing then the yolk into the glass of Guiness Jack had been drinking. Just in time he managed to hide the evidence of this little low act before Jack was skipping back to the room, plopping down next to him, already munching on mouthful of popcorn. Mark was meanwhile watching the TV, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning, making Jack suspicious. With the corner of his eye he saw that the other finished chewing, reaching for his glass. Jack downed the rest of the beer, swallowed and froze almost immediately. Mark was looking at the screen for a bit longer before turning to look at Jack who was staring straight ahead, a blank expression on his face.

  "What's wrong babe?" Mark asked and how did he manage to do so with a straight face he still doesn't know.

  "There was an egg..." Jack whispered, never breaking eye contact with the wall and Mark suddenly felt really bad.

  "There was an egg in my Guiness," Jack continued, with the same quiet voice and it sounded so wrong that Mark instinctively moved a bit back from him "Did you put a fucking egg into my Guiness?"

  "I don't know what you're-"

  "Mark," Jack said coldly, effectively shutting him up "I'm going to fucking destroy you," he promised and Mark gulped under his hard gaze.

  ---

  And that's how they got to this moment. It was about three days later when Mark woke up to find his bed cold and empty, lacking a certain loud irishman. That was becoming more common though so he didn't think anything of it as he got up and just in his boxers and T-shirt made his way downstairs, the smell of coffee guiding him to their kitchen. Jack was already sitting at the table, messing around on his laptop.

  "Morning, babe," he said, smiling at Mark who smiled back, opening up a cupboard, reaching in for a cup. Only to find out that there were no cups. He frowned, looking into the sink. No cups there either.

  "Sure is muggy outside today, huh?" Jack asked, looking at the screen, taking hold of a bowl... and taking a sip out of it. Mark blinked few times, looking outside. It was a normal sunny day in LA. And then it all clicked.

  "Jack."

  "Yeah, babe?"

  "If all our mugs are at the porch..." he didn't finish the sentence, letting his voice carry out the silent threat. Jack finally looked at him, one of his eyebrows rised up. He took another sip from the bowl.

  "What if they're on the patio?"

  They stared at each other for a while, a silent battle going on between them before Mark's face finally broke into a huge grin.

  "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked and Jack grinned.

  "You may have mentioned it once or twice," Jack said cheekily and Mark chuckled, walking over to his boyfriend, leaning down and kissing him soundly.

  "I'm still pissed at you about the eggs though," Jack murmured between kisses, pouting halfheartedly and Mark grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written in an hour... aka it sucks... based on that one tumblr post that I can't find right now, cause I suck :D
> 
> Also maybe putting mugs outside isn't as bad as putting yolk into someone's drink...


End file.
